


Come Here. Let Me Fix It.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, I switch between Chan and Dino in the story so be warned, Love, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Seventeen ensemble sorta, Shoes, boodiva, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “Come here.  Let me fix it.”





	Come Here. Let Me Fix It.

**4\. “Come here.  Let me fix it.”**

* * *

"Noo." Dino whined. He lifted his white Adidas to find a dark substance stuck to the side of his shoe. Dino whined again loudly as he stared down heartbroken at the shoe.

He got them just last week, after months of begging Seungcheol to buy them and now he's ruined them. He couldn't face Seungcheol with this or he'll just get the sad disappointed look from the leader. While Jeonghan will be in the background talking about ' _this is why we can't have anything nice'_ and Joshua would be comforting him with the sad disappointed look in his eyes.

"Channie," Seungkwan's head peaked into the room "I heard you whining what happened?"

Dino immediately threw himself into his hyung bring his face into the chest of Seungkwan almost to hide from his shame. "I ruined the shoes Seungcheol-hyung brought me and we've going out tonight."

"Oh Channie. Why don't you just wear another pair of shoes?" Seungkwan asked rubbing the back of the his maknae.

Dino yanked away from Seungkwan with wide eyes, "I can't. Hyung already said that he wanted me to wear them to see how I was taking care of them! He's going to find out I ruined them!" Dino whined loudly.

"Calm down Channie. How about we going to Vernonie, he probably knows how to get stain out of shoes."

"Are you sure he can do it hyung?" Dino asked. Seungkwan smiled at his innocent looking maknae with a dangerous smile, "He will if he wants to ever see my bed again."

"How would he not you guys are roommamtes?" Dino asked turning his head to the side like a innocent puppy.

"Oh channie!" Seungkwan cooed. Dino looked confused while Seungkwan went about muttering never to change.

* * *

Vernon raised his eyebrow as he wanted his boyfriend and Dino enter the living room giving his full on puppy dog eyes. Vernon paused his game of Mortal Combat to stare at the two,"What do you want?" Vernon asked. Seungkwan gasped at his boyfriend as he held his chest dramatically, "Me? The love of your life? Your soulmate? Want something?"

"Okay Boo. Chan?" Vernon sked ignoring the gasp from his boyfriend to focus on his maknae.

"I ruined my shoes that hyung brought me and he wants me to wear them tonight!" Chan whined showing the one shoe with the weird substance stuck to it.

Vernon glanced at it "Wear another pair."

"I can't hyung! Seunghceol-hyung wants to see him wear them!"

"Sorry." Vernon added slowly as he started to turn back to his game. Chan frowned turning to stare at Seungkwan who eyes narrowed dangerously. Vernon immediately turned back like he had a sixth sense to Chan with a sigh, "Come here. Let me fix it."


End file.
